1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in or with a device capable of demodulating a received signal.
2. Information
Information transmitted and received in a signal is typically obtained by demodulating the received signal. The performance of a demodulator for obtaining digital data transmitted in a received signal may be evaluated according to a bit error rate (BER). In the demodulation of an RF signal, depending on particular environmental and/or other like characteristics such as noise level and carrier frequency drift, different types of demodulators may perform better than others.
Hence, there is a need for techniques which may provide for or otherwise support reliable, accurate, and/or otherwise robust signal demodulation despite a variety of environmental and/or other like affects.